Enemigos íntimos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Se odiaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero en algún momento una terrible atracción surgió entre ellos que perduró a través del tiempo y la distancia. Porque aunque no quieran recordar, el pasado siempre estará ahí para atormentarlos. Para Venetrix.


**ENEMIGOS ÍNTIMOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_**Para Venetrix**_

* * *

**1**

Enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso nunca era fácil. Severus Snape acababa de comprobarlo en sus propias carnes e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca Tenebrosa escocía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y no necesitó mirarse en un espejo para ser consciente de que estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

Voldemort aún no confiaba en él y la reunión no había salido tan bien como Snape esperaba. Había tenido que dar lo mejor de sí para evitar que su señor accediera a los recuerdos más comprometedores y terminó mentalmente agotado. Le quedaba el consuelo de no haber sido sometido a la _cruciatus_, algo que ya ocurrió en ocasiones anteriores, especialmente en los días inmediatamente posteriores al regreso de mago oscuro.

A Severus le hubiera gustado marchar a su casa para tomarse un respiro antes de proseguir con su complicado desempeño como doble espía, pero Albus Dumbledore insistió en que viajara hasta Londres y acudiera al número doce de Grimmauld Place. El anciano deseaba ser puesto al día de forma inmediata y, aunque a Snape hubiera preferido reunirse con él en Hogwarts, no hubo manera de convencerle. Grimmauld Place era el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y él, como miembro activo, debía reportarse allí cada vez que fuera necesario.

No lo negaba. Le jodía tener que hacerlo. Aquella era la casa de Sirius Black, ese maldito perro pulgoso sin cerebro, y se hubiera sentido más cómodo en el mismísimo infierno. Lamentablemente, Albus no había querido escuchar sus razones y allí estaba, en pie justo frente al retrato de Walburga Black. Tuvo la tentación de retirar el cortinaje que mantenía a la horrible señora en silencio, aunque sólo fuera para ver la cara de disgusto que pondría Black, pero no deseaba salir perjudicado por una tontería. Los gritos de la vieja Walburga podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera.

Había llegado a Grimmauld Place diez minutos antes. Fue el propio Sirius Black el encargado de abrirle la puerta y, aunque Severus le había indicado que deseaba tratar un asunto de vital importancia con Dumbledore, el muy idiota no se estaba dando mucha prisa en avisarle. Supuestamente debía llegar a la casa haciendo uso de la red flu y Snape estaba seguro de que el pulgoso ni siquiera lo había llamado aún. Sin duda encontraba divertido tenerle allí de pie y esperando. Ni siquiera le había invitado a entrar a la cocina o a la sala de estar, el muy maleducado.

Aún tuvo que esperar un par de minutos más antes de que Black llegara junto a él. Parecía muy pagado de sí mismo y quiso pegarle un puñetazo, especialmente después de escucharle hablar. Era indudable que los años pasados en Azkaban no le habían dado ni un poco de sentido común.

— Siempre he sabido que no tienes mucho cerebro, pero utilizar la red flu no es tan complicado, Black.

— ¿Acaso tienes prisa? Que yo sepa, no hay nadie que te esté esperando en casa. Sigues siendo el mismo solitario de siempre.

— Y tú sigues siendo un idiota inútil —Severus, cuyo mal humor se acrecentaba por segundos, decidió ir al quid de la cuestión. No era como si rechazara cualquier clase de enfrentamiento con aquel cretino, pero prefería mantenerse tranquilo habida cuenta de lo que había pasado con el Señor Tenebroso—. ¿Has podido hablar con Dumbledore? No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Consideras que esta vieja reunión de estudiantes es una pérdida de tiempo?

— Considero que cualquier compañía es mejor que la tuya, Black. ¿Has hablado con Dumbledore?

— Quiere que le esperes aquí. Está ocupado y tardará al menos una hora en solucionar sus asuntos pendientes.

Severus dedicó un instante a reflexionar y tomó una decisión.

— En ese caso, volveré más tarde.

— Dumbledore ha insistido en que te quedes.

— ¿Y me vas a tener esperando en el recibidor? Como anfitrión dejas mucho que desear.

— Ya es bastante horrible que la entrada se ensucie con la grasa de tu pelo. No voy a consentir que me pringues el resto de la casa.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Sirius Black era estúpido. Y se comportaba como si aún tuviera quince años. No sin pesar, supuso que la prolongada estancia en la prisión mágica y la exposición constante a los dementores no le habían ayudado a madurar demasiado, pero no por eso iba a consentir sus idioteces. Ya eran mayorcitos para insultarse de esa manera ridícula.

— No me sorprende en absoluto que sigas comportándote como un niño —Sin pensárselo dos veces, pasó por su lado dando grandes zancadas—. Puesto que no se puede esperar cortesía alguna de tu parte, me tomaré la libertad de hacerme un té mientras espero a Albus.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta durante un instante, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Snape ya estaba en la cocina, trajinando en los muebles como si fueran suyos. Una cosa era que los Weasley invadieran su casa de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta que su mayor enemigo se moviera por allí como perro por su casa.

— No sé cómo te atreves a criticar mis modales, Quejicus. ¿Te das cuenta de lo maleducado que eres?

— Soy correcto con quien lo merece. Y tú no lo mereces, te lo aseguro.

— Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.

— También es el cuartel general de la Orden y por eso estoy aquí. Ya he expresado mi disconformidad con la decisión que tomó Dumbledore y no he sido escuchado y, puesto que me veo obligado a permanecer bajo el mismo techo que tú, te agradecería que no me dirijas la palabra mientras esperamos.

Sirius le miró con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba seguro de que diría algo porque tenía la teoría de que el brujo era físicamente incapaz de quedarse callado cuando la situación lo requería, pero no abrió la boca. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina dando un sonoro portazo.

Severus sonrió. Había ganado el primer combate.

* * *

**2**

— _¡Joder, James! Dejadlo de una puñetera vez. Parecéis unidos con pegamento muggle._

_Aquel era Sirius Black. Severus hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier lugar del mundo y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Había pasado muchos años aguantando sus tonterías y le odiaba casi tanto como a James Potter, el gilipollas que le había quitado a Lily para siempre. Porque si no le hubiera humillado aquella tarde, después de los TIMOS, él jamás habría insultado a Lily de aquella manera y seguirían siendo amigos. Seguro. Y si siguieran siendo amigos no hubiera consentido que ella se dejara seducir por el mayor imbécil que había pisado Hogwarts jamás._

_Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de su presencia. Severus ni siquiera les había visto antes puesto que se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago, medio ocultos por unos matorrales. Saber que Lily y Potter eran novios era muy doloroso para él y no deseaba torturarse al presenciar cómo se hacían carantoñas, así que optó por dar media vuelta y hacer como si no pasara nada. Para su desgracia, Black se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él. Maldito fuera ese miserable._

— _¡Quejicus! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Ahora resulta que eres un mirón?_

_A pesar de que odiaba ese mote, a pesar de que la voz de Black le despertaba instintos homicidas, no pudo reaccionar. Estaba medio paralizado, mirando a Lily. Ansiaba hacerle olvidar las afrentas del pasado y recuperar la relación que un día le hizo tan feliz, pero ella no tardó en apartar sus ojos de él. Esos preciosos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado la primera vez que los vio. _

_Severus sabía que el rechazo de la bruja era lo más normal del mundo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más furioso. Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Potter y Black metiéndose con él y Lily de su lado, sin hacer nada, aprobando las burlas y riéndose por lo bajo. El infierno en la tierra._

— _¿Por qué no te largas con tus amiguitos de Slytherin? Estábamos muy a gusto antes de que llegaras y empieza a apestar a pelo grasiento._

_Pensó que Potter también se metería con él, pero lo que hizo fue levantarse y ayudar a Lily a hacer lo propio. La gente comentaba que había madurado muchísimo en los últimos tiempos y debía ser verdad, pues le dio un golpe en el hombro a Sirius y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza._

— _Déjalo en paz y vámonos. Tenemos que recoger unos libros de la sala común._

_Severus lo odió aún más que antes. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Se consideraba superior a los demás? ¿A quién quería engañar con esas ínfulas de chico responsable y respetuoso? ¿A Lily? Pues ella debía estar muy ciega para creerse un cambio tan radical._

— _Adelantaos vosotros que ahora voy yo._

— _Sirius…_

_Una mirada bastó para que James se diera por vencido. Lily pareció molesta porque sabía perfectamente lo que Black se traía entre manos, pero no abrió la boca. Pasó junto a Severus sin siquiera mirarle y, cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, se agarró a la cintura de James y se rió. Seguramente de él._

_Snape apretó los puños y observó a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Había intentando hacerse perdonar pero fracasó rotundamente. Quizá había llegado la hora de odiarla a ella igual que odiaba a los demás. Si había sido capaz de traicionarle yéndose con Potter, no se merecía nada de él. No era digna del amor que le profesaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Lástima que Severus no supiera cómo controlar las emociones que ella le despertaba._

— _Olvídate, Quejicus —Sirius se acercó a él y le susurró burlonamente—. Antes tenías pocas posibilidades, pero ahora son nulas. Teniendo a James, Evans jamás se fijaría en un tipo como tú._

— _Cierra la boca, imbécil. No tienes ni idea de nada. Yo jamás pondría mis ojos en una sangresucia. No caeré tan bajo como tú._

_Llamar a Lily de esa forma tan horrible había dolido, pero debía acostumbrarse a hacerlo. Porque eso era lo que ella era, una asquerosa sangresucia indigna de tener magia. Sólo eso._

— _Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Te piensas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? Se te nota que estás loco por ella, pero no tienes nada que hacer. James no lo consentirá._

_Quiso decirle que a lo mejor James no podía hacer nada contra él si realmente se proponía conquistar a Lily, pero eso hubiera sido caer muy bajo. Debía ser fuerte y mantenerse en sus trece. No darse por vencido y ganar ese combate verbal a cualquier precio. Sirius Black no quedaría por encima de él. Y Lily tampoco._

— _Potter puede quedarse con ella, que a mí no me interesa. Y tú deberías darte cuenta de cuáles compañías te convienen y cuáles no._

— _¡Oh, qué tierno! —La risa de Sirius salió directa desde sus tripas—. Ahora te preocupas por mí. Pues no te esfuerces mucho. Si mis padres no me convencieron con sus gilipolleces racistas, tú tampoco lo harás._

— _Haz lo que te plazca, Black. Puedes creerte muy importante por ser un rebelde sin causa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un traidor de la peor calaña porque no hay nada peor que un brujo que reniega de su sangre. Especialmente cuando desciendes de una familia tan importante como los Black. Por suerte, tu hermano sí sabe lo que es mejor para él._

_Sirius Black se puso en tensión en cuanto Severus mencionó a su hermano. El tema de Regulus era delicado para él y se alegró de haberlo descubierto porque así sabría dónde atacarle cuando fuera necesario. Para ganar en la batalla había que conocer las debilidades del rival y utilizarlas en su beneficio personal._

— _Mi hermano es tan imbécil como todos vosotros, Slytherins de mierda._

— _Dudo mucho que sepas cómo es Regulus —Severus sonrió de medio lado, sin dejarse achantar por el tono de voz fiero de su adversario—. Hace años que no hablas con él. Y eso es muy triste. ¿No te parece? No conocer a tu propio hermano. A eso te han llevado tus absurdas ideas sobre los sangresucias. Eres un perdedor y Regulus se llevará toda la gloria de tu familia._

_Sirius se llevó la mano a la varita y Severus deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera ademán de ir a utilizarla. En ese momento le hubiera venido de perlas un buen duelo mágico. Se sentía tan furioso que podría vencer a cualquiera. Lamentablemente, la sangre no llegó al río. Black dio un paso atrás y se dispuso a marcharse._

— _¡Que te follen, grasiento de mierda!_

_A Severus no le importó el insulto porque había ganado. La ausencia y la traición de Lily aún dolían, pero dejar a Sirius Black sin palabras era todo un placer._

* * *

**3**

Albus Dumbledore le cerró la puerta en las narices. Literalmente. Sirius le había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba sobre Severus Snape, pero el anciano brujo estaba totalmente ciego y confiaba en Quejicus. En su humilde opinión, eso era algo del todo lamentable. Estaba convencido de que el grasiento idiota no tardaría en traicionarles y le daba igual lo que Dumbledore dijera porque no pensaba bajar la guardia con él.

Realmente habían tenido que pasar muchas cosas mientras él estaba en Azkaban para que Snape fuera considerado un hombre de confianza. ¡Demonios, si hasta tenía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo! Quizá en algún momento le asaltaban las dudas, sobre todo si recordaba la noche del regreso de Voldemort, cuando Snape le mostró al ministro Fudge su marca para dar fe de las palabras de Harry, pero pronto recobraba la cordura.

En esa ocasión tenía algo muy importante que decirle al profesor Dumbledore. No hacía falta ser muy listo para comprender que tenía algo que ver con Voldemort porque en eso consistían las misiones que Snape llevaba a cabo para la Orden del Fénix: espiaba a los mortífagos. Y, aunque no creyera en absoluto en sus buenas intenciones, aunque estuviera seguro de que Snape servía a su Señor Tenebroso y nada ni nadie podrían cambiar eso, el saber que Dumbledore lo consideraba de utilidad le llenaba de furia ciega.

Él no podía hacer nada. Se había escapado de Azkaban de milagro y se pasó meses vagando por el mundo como un perro sucio, maloliente y hambriento. Dejarse ver nuevamente ante los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ser consciente de que aquellos a los que más quería ya sabían sobre su inocencia, le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante y había querido ser útil para Dumbledore. Por eso le ofreció su casa. Debía permanecer entre esas cuatro paredes porque corría el riesgo de ser capturado por el ministerio y devuelto a Azkaban y se sentía frustrado. Estaba enfadado todo el tiempo y el que Snape estuviera en Grimmauld Place, en apariencia transformado en una pieza crucial en la lucha contra Voldemort, le ponía aún más furioso.

Remus le había dicho que Severus había cambiado. ¡Severus! Le llamaba por su nombre de pila como si algún día hubieran sido amigos, como si se importaran el uno al otro. Le había dicho que había hecho lo indecible para ayudar a la Orden y le había hablado sobre la Poción Matalobos que puntualmente preparaba para él. Sirius le había respondido que Lily y James estaban muertos por culpa de gente como él y le había advertido sobre la dichosa poción porque consideraba que bien pudiera estar envenenada.

Remus le miró con pena y Sirius sabía por qué. Creía que Azkaban le había robado algo más que doce años de su vida y que le impidió madurar como lo hicieron los demás. Y quizá tuviera razón, pero nada importaba. Lo único en lo que Sirius podía pensar durante las largas horas de soledad que pasaba encerrado en la odiosa casa de sus padres, era en lo furioso que le ponía que Dumbledore respetara a Snape y a él lo mirara con lástima.

Estaba sentado en la sala del tapiz familiar cuando la reunión terminó. Dumbledore se despidió de él cortésmente y Sirius tuvo el impulso de detener a Snape justo cuando se dirigía a la salida. Era estúpido, inmaduro e irracional, pero tenía ganas de pelea. Odiaba a Quejicus, a esa casa y gran parte de las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos tiempos. Estaba cansado, enfadado y quería liberar adrenalina. Lo necesitaba.

— ¿Ya has terminado de contarle tus mentiras? Debería darte vergüenza, después de todo lo que te ha ayudado aunque no te lo merezcas.

Snape entornó los ojos. No tenía pinta de haber tenido un día mejor que el suyo y casi lo agradeció. Quizá estuviera tan necesitado de una buena discusión como él. Debía estarlo.

— Debería darte vergüenza a ti, que te pasas todo el día sin hacer nada. Eres tan ridículo ahora como lo fuiste en Hogwarts.

— A lo mejor no sería tan ridículo si no hubiera pasado tantos años en Azkaban, cuando tú te merecías estar allí más que yo.

Algo extraño nubló la mirada de Snape durante un instante apenas perceptible. A Sirius le pareció que se asemejaba a la compasión, pero no quiso pensar en ello. La mera posibilidad le ponía los pelos de punta. Por suerte, Quejicus le dio una buena réplica.

— Si no hubieras sido tan impulsivo y hubieras pensado las cosas con calma en lugar de arrojarte contra Peter Pettigrew en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, seguramente las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera.

— Si hubieras sido un buen espía y le hubieses contado a Dumbledore lo que tu señor pretendía hacer, Peter nunca habría tenido la ocasión de traicionar a James y a Lily y seguirían vivos.

Snape apretó los dientes. Bien. Al fin había conseguido romper esas puñeteras barreras que lo mantenían impasible prácticamente todo el tiempo. Cabía la posibilidad de que ese intercambio de palabras les llevara a un duelo con magia. Algo se revolvió alegre y expectante en su interior.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Black.

— Sé que llevas la Marca Tenebrosa, que sirves a Voldemort y que no me fío ni un pelo de ti. Dejaste que mataran a tu querida Lily y pediste la protección de Dumbledore porque eras demasiado cobarde para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos. No tienes ningún reproche que hacerme porque yo hubiera dado la vida por salvar a mis amigos y, ¿qué hiciste tú? Insultar a Lily y propiciar su asesinato. Vaya espía de pacotilla estás hecho.

Snape se quedó muy quieto durante uno, dos y tres segundos. Sirius estaba sonriendo, consciente de que lo había herido de verdad porque, pese a que Quejicus era el hombre más inexpresivo sobre la faz de la tierra, en ese momento era incapaz de ocultar sus emociones. Podría haberse alarmado cuando el brujo se agitó con violencia y lo estampó contra la pared, pero en realidad encontró un gran placer en ello. Ahí estaba la tan ansiada pelea. Al fin podría dejar salir la rabia que llevaba dentro desde hacía ya tantos años.

Podía sentir los largos dedos de Quejicus rodeando su cuello. Jadeó y quiso agarrar su varita, pero Snape le detuvo con la mano que le quedaba libre. La mano izquierda, la de la Marca Tenebrosa. Sirius le miró a los ojos y vio su rostro descompuesto por el dolor y la ira y tuvo miedo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y creía a Snape capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Matarlo incluso, habida cuenta del escaso autocontrol del que hacía gala en ese momento.

Lo que no se esperaba era que hiciera precisamente aquello. Escuchó el gruñido animal de Snape y en menos de un parpadeo sintió como le comía la boca con la fiereza de una bestia salvaje. Demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, abrió los ojos como platos y fue más consciente que nunca de lo que estaban haciéndole. Snape le metió la lengua en la boca, le mordió el labio inferior y le apretó el cuello más y más fuerte hasta que le fue prácticamente imposible respirar.

Justo cuando empezaba a ser consciente de que ese beso le estaba gustando, pudo hacer fuerza con los brazos para apartarlo de él. ¡Joder! Severus Snape, Quejicus para los enemigos, le estaba besando y era jodidamente excitante. Sirius sabía que si estaba disfrutando con aquello se debía única y exclusivamente a que llevaba años sin estar con nadie. Bromeó internamente diciéndose que debía buscar una fulana cuanto antes para calmar tanto ardor y procuró negarse la realidad. ¡Era Snape! El hombre del pelo grasiento, pálido y de dientes amarillos al que odiaba desde siempre.

Una vez recuperó el aire y el control sobre su espacio vital, le propinó a ese cretino un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula. Severus se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero encajó el golpe con una tranquilidad impropia de su temperamento.

— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, pervertido de mierda?

Snape apretó los dientes y le miró fijamente antes de echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto majareta?

— Veo que sigues sin acordarte —Dijo mientras se estiraba la túnica y recuperaba la compostura. Antes de que diera el primer paso, Sirius supo que se dirigía a la salida—. No sé de qué me extraño, la verdad. Aunque es mejor que sigas así.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, pero como vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima te juro que ni la protección de Dumbledore podrá salvarte —Sirius no contuvo las ganas de darle un empujón. Lamentablemente, estaba demasiado alterado para disfrutarlo—. He visto cosas horribles, pero lo que acabas de hacer es asqueroso. Eres la persona más mezquina y repugnante que he conocido en mi vida y no te mereces ni que te escupa. Sal de mi casa ahora mismo y no vuelvas. Asesino.

Severus había recuperado su fachada imperturbable, pero la última palabra le hirió. Se fue sin decir nada y Sirius se dijo que había ganado esa batalla, aunque en realidad sentía que había perdido una guerra sin sentido.

* * *

**4**

_Le gustaba que James estuviera tan contento por ser el novio de Lily. Después de todo lo que había peleado para conquistarla, se merecía disfrutar de su floreciente romance, pero Sirius algunas veces tenía ganas de matarlos. A los dos. Ya sabía de antes que James era más empalagoso que los pasteles de crema con forma de corazón que vendían en el Salón de Té de madame Pudipié, pero Lily le había decepcionado enormemente. Ella, que parecía una chica con los pies en la tierra, comedida, tímida y discreta, era aún peor que James. Juntos eran un par de babosos absolutamente insufribles._

_Sin embargo, lo que más molestaba a Sirius no era que aprovecharan cualquier momento para achucharse y ponerse a cuchichear como dos viejas cotillas, sino que James ya no tenía tiempo para hacer travesuras. Tenía a Remus y a Peter, por supuesto, pero con ellos no era lo mismo. Remus cada día se tomaba más en serio su puesto de Premio Anual y Peter no tenía nada de imaginación para idear trastadas y se le daba mucho mejor seguir a un líder. En el pasado, James y él habían compartido dicho liderazgo, pero ahora era Sirius el que tenía que cargar con toda la responsabilidad._

_Esa noche hubiera estado encantado de hacer la vida del conserje Filch un poco más difícil. Se la tenía jurada desde el último castigo, cuando le obligó a fregar los baños de Myrtle la Llorona con Myrtle la Llorona dentro. El hecho de tener que quitar un montón de mugre sólo con las manos había sido lo de menos porque la fantasma se pasó todo el rato rondándole, diciéndole piropos e intentando ligar con él. Sirius había terminado sucio y con dolor de cabeza y consideraba que Filch se merecía un buen castigo. Era un conserje relativamente novato, pero ya se había mostrado ante todos como un odioso tocapelotas._

_No obstante, sus planes cuando salió de la sala común eran otros. Nadie podría secundar un hipotético plan para amargarle la existencia porque Remus y Peter estudiaban y James estaba con Lily. ¡Cómo no! Sirius se dijo que hacer una excursión a las cocinas en solitario podría ser ligeramente emocionante y esperaba que le sirviera para apaciguar sus ganas de hacer trastadas._

_No se molestó en intentar pasar desapercibido. No quería que le pillaran porque tenía hambre, pero tampoco le haría ascos a una buena persecución nocturna. Había decidido tomar un atajo lleno de recovecos que en realidad no era un atajo y llevaba unos cuantos minutos andando cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban desde la otra dirección. Se lamentó por haberse dejado el Mapa del Merodeador en su dormitorio, aunque si lo miraba por el lado positivo, el no saber quién venía era muy sugestivo._

_Se ocultó detrás de un pilar de recia y fría piedra y esperó a que el otro estudiante rebelde doblara la esquina. Incluso hizo suposiciones sobre quién podría ser, aunque no acertó porque el otro caminante nocturno era Severus Snape. Su odiado Quejicus._

— _Vaya, vaya —No tardó en dejarse ver. Le importaba muy poco que Snape supiera que estaba infringiendo las normas y siempre era divertido meterse con él—. Así que nuestro estudiante modelo de Slytherin se está saltando el toque de queda. Bueno, si lo pienso bien, quebrantar las normas es algo que los Slytherins hacéis muy a menudo, ¿no? Lo digo por eso de convertiros en mortífagos._

_Snape se llevó un sobresalto porque no había esperado encontrarlo allí, pero no tardó en mostrarse como el saco de mierda que era en realidad. _

— _Tú también estás fuera de la cama, Black. Y en lo concerniente a saltarse las normas, eres un especialista. Tú y tus amigos. Incluso Dumbledore, que oculta a todo el mundo la clase de estudiantes que tenemos en este colegio._

_Sirius se rió. Se avecinaba una buena pelea, podía olerlo. Después de todo había merecido la pena adentrarse en la oscuridad del castillo él solo._

— _¿Aún estás rabioso por ello? ¡Vamos, Quejicus! No hay motivo por el que Remus no pueda estar aquí. Si lo expulsaran a él, tendrían que echar a la mitad de alumnos de Slytherin porque todos sois asesinos potenciales._

— _Te recuerdo que tu hermano está en Slytherin._

— _Si es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse manipular por vosotros, es su problema._

— _Ya veo. Y creo que te olvidas de una cosita —Snape sonrió de medio lado y su cara se convirtió en una máscara de maldad absoluta—. También hay asesinos en potencia en otras casas. Por ejemplo, en Gryffindor. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de que quisiste matarme?_

_Bien. Un golpe bajo. Sirius lo encajó a duras penas porque aquel incidente aún le hacía sentirse avergonzado. No por Snape, que seguía importándole una mierda, sino por Remus y lo que su estupidez podría haber supuesto para él._

— _Fue una pena que James te detuviera. No se hubiera perdido demasiado._

— _Te aseguro que hubiera muerto feliz sabiendo que ese asqueroso licántropo sería sacrificado como la bestia que es._

_Otro golpe bajo. Sirius empezaba a enfadarse de verdad y le costó bastante controlarse y fingir que mantenía la calma._

— _A lo mejor tendrías que decirle todo eso a él, pero es muy fácil meterse con una persona que no está presente para defenderse. Muy de tu estilo, Snape._

— _¡Claro! Tu estilo y el de tus amiguitos siempre ha sido diferente. Os gusta meteros con la gente cuando está en inferioridad de condiciones. Sois muy divertidos, acorralando a los débiles y rehuyendo a los que pueden haceros frente. ¡Y pensar que el Sombrero os puso en Gryffindor! Más cobarde no se puede ser._

_Eso sí que no. No iba a consentir que ese cretino grasiento los injuriara de esa manera. Snape era un miserable bocazas y debía hacerle callar a cualquier precio porque los Merodeadores nunca eran así. Nunca atacaban a los débiles, eso nunca. Eran valientes y honorables y sólo iban a por aquellos que lo merecían. Como Quejicus, siempre tan desagradable, tan malvado, tan feo. Por su mente pasaron mil hechizos que podría haberle lanzado allí y en ese momento, pero su cuerpo tomó vida propia y decidió enmudecer a ese gilipollas de una forma bien distinta._

_Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Sirius había arrinconado a Snape contra la pared y le estaba besando con toda la furia que era capaz de reunir. No iba a consentir que ese hijo de puta soltara más sapos y culebras por la boca. Iba a demostrarle qué significaba ser un Merodeador y, cuando terminara con él, no volvería a insultar a nadie. No le quedarían ganas de seguir escupiendo su veneno Slytherin._

_Sirius tenía cierta experiencia con los besos, aunque nunca lo había hecho con un chico. En realidad no era muy distinto a las chicas salvo por el hecho de que Snape se estaba resistiendo frenéticamente. Podía escuchar sus gruñidos desesperados y sentía su cuerpo agitándose bruscamente, pero no le dio ni un respiro. No pensaba parar hasta que no se rindiera a él y, cuando se rindiera a él, querría más y le suplicaría. Sirius no había pensado en ello antes de hacerlo, pero era lo que quería. Sentirse poderoso y humillar a Quejicus. Sobre todo eso._

_Sus planes se fueron al traste cuando Snape se las apañó para morderle el labio. El muy cabrón le hizo una herida y Sirius sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Y aunque Quejicus había logrado una tregua, aún seguía aprisionado por sus brazos y no dejaba de moverse. Sirius le agarró del pelo y tiró con fuerza a modo de escarmiento._

— _No vuelvas a hacer eso, sucio grasiento._

— _Suéltame ahora mismo o…_

— _¿O qué? ¿Me harás cosas terribles? ¿Me matarás? No podrías ni aunque quisieras._

— _Estás loco._

— _Y tú eres un jodido imbécil. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Sirius quiso besarle de nuevo, pero Snape pudo rehuirle. _

— _¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

— _Claro que me doy cuenta. ¿Te das cuenta tú de lo mucho que te gusta esto?_

— _En mi vida había pasado tanto asco. ¡Y suéltame!_

— _En tu vida te habían besado —Sirius se rió. Había conseguido que su adversario se quedara muy quieto tras su última afirmación y le lamió una oreja. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que existían muchas formas de vencer a un enemigo. Aquella era una de ellas—. Te estoy haciendo un favor porque nadie querrá besarte jamás. Eres tan feo y raro. Tan poca cosa._

_Le mordisqueó el cuello y sonrió ante el jadeo sorprendido del otro chico. Snape parecía haberse quedado medio catatónico, pero no tardó en volver a luchar contra él. A Sirius no le extrañó puesto que Quejicus no era de los que se rendían fácilmente._

— _Pues tú lo estás haciendo. A lo mejor no soy tan poca cosa._

— _O a lo mejor no tengo cerca a nadie mejor que tú._

_Antes de que Snape pudiera replicarle, volvió a besarle. Nuevamente encontró resistencia, pero en esa ocasión fue menos brusco y Quejicus se calmó y empezó a dejarse llevar. Sirius relajó un poco la presión que ejercía y posó una mano suave en su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba disfrutando de aquel extraño momento, pero su mente no dejaba de hacerle reproches._

_¿Qué haces? ¡Es Snape! Para de una vez, estúpido pulgoso. Puedes encontrar a alguien. ¡A cualquiera!_

_Su subconsciente tenía la voz de James Potter y seguramente tendría que haberlo escuchado, pero sus manos tomaron un camino diferente y se colaron por debajo de la túnica de Snape. No sabía qué fuerza extraña lo había poseído, sólo sabía que no podía detenerse y que quería más y más. Lo quería todo._

_Cuando se separó de Quejicus nuevamente, no hubo reproches ni intentonas de huida. Sirius recorrió el pasillo con la mirada y vio una puerta a unos metros de distancia. Con decisión, agarró a Snape por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta allí. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero sí sabía que no podían hacer aquello en un pasillo, por más desierto que éste pareciera. Porque si los pillaban lo de menos sería la bronca que les echarían los profesores. Lo peor sería tener que aguantar las burlas de los demás cuando supieran que se estaba enrollando con Snape._

_Lo que estaban haciendo no era ni medianamente normal, pero cuando la puerta de aquel cuartucho se cerró, volvieron a aferrarse el uno al otro. Snape ya no parecía tener problemas con esos besos y Sirius apenas se fijó en que estaban rodeados de escobas y productos de limpieza antes de apretujar a Quejicus contra una pared. Cubos y fregonas cayeron con estrépito al suelo y fueron inmediatamente acompañados por la túnica Slytherin de Snape._

— _Black…_

— _¡Cállate! Por una vez en tu vida, no digas nada._

_Aunque pareciera increíble, el grasiento imbécil obedeció. Sirius sólo podía pensar en acceder a la piel blanquecina que se ocultaba detrás de su ropa y tiró de la camisa de su compañero hacia arriba, dejando su torso al descubierto. Snape estaba pálido y muy flaco y no resultaba nada sexy, pero a Sirius le daba igual porque los morreos le habían puesto totalmente cachondo. En menos que canta un gallo, ya estaba desabrochándole el cinturón, pero Snape le detuvo. Pensó que otra vez intentaría protestar, pero había fuego en sus ojos negros y Sirius sonrió cuando le quitó la túnica y la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo._

— _Hay que estar en igualdad de condiciones —Susurró y procedió a morderle el cuello con saña, hasta hacerle sangre._

_Sirius se sentía cada vez más y más caliente y al cabo de un rato fue absolutamente incapaz de reaccionar. Su cuerpo parecía haber tomado vida propia y no se extrañó cuando se descubrió de rodillas frente a un Snape totalmente desnudo y excitado a más no poder. Si se hubiera parado a pensarlo, hacerle aquel favor a su peor amigo era algo humillante, pero no pensó y se metió el miembro de Quejicus en la boca._

_Nunca lo había hecho antes y en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo proseguir con eso. Sentía que se ahogaba por momentos y quiso parar, pero los gemidos de Snape le incitaron a seguir. El muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando bien y no tenía ni idea de que lo que se le venía encima. Sirius decidió entonces que se esforzaría por darle todo el placer posible y, cuando Quejicus culminó con un grito irreal, se puso en pie e hizo que se diera media vuelta y apoyara las manos en la pared. Su voz sonó cruel cuando se agarró a su cintura y le habló al oído._

— _Te voy a follar, Snape. Cuando termine contigo, no podrás ni dar un paso._

_Tampoco había hecho eso antes, pero se dejó llevar por el instinto y, torpemente y sin cuidado, cumplió con su amenaza. Quejicus gritó de nuevo, esa vez de dolor, pero Sirius no quiso ni pudo detenerse. Embistió una y otra vez, sintiéndose dentro de un sueño que podría convertirse en pesadilla en cualquier momento y cuando estalló, se quedó extrañamente laxo y aún abrazado a su inesperado amante._

_Conforme su cuerpo se fue relajando, cobró conciencia de lo que había hecho. Se había tirado a Severus Snape, el chico al que más odiaba de todo el colegio, el único al que jamás habría tocado porque, joder, era indigno de él. Y sin embargo allí estaban, sudorosos y un poco jadeantes aún, agarrados y apoyados contra la pared._

_¡Mierda! Sirius Black se maldijo una y mil veces y se alejó del otro chico como si quemase. Se vistió a toda prisa y procuró no mirar a Snape. ¿Qué cojones había hecho? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Tendría que haber escuchado a ese cretino grasiento antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos. Aquello no tenía que haber pasado. ¿En qué se había convertido?_

_Tenía que salir de allí. Recogió su varita, que estaba dentro de un cubo metálico, y abrió la puerta controlando a duras penas el temblor de sus manos. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido desaparecer sin decir nada, pero no podía irse sin más. Necesitaba dejar claro que aquello no había significado nada y que nunca lo volvería a hacer._

— _No te olvides de esto, Quejicus. Dudo que alguna vez vuelva a pasarte._

_Antes de dar un portazo, vio la expresión ligeramente herida del chico. Supuso que había ganado algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Además, se sentía demasiado horrorizado y derrotado como para celebrar nada._

* * *

**5**

Sirius se despertó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la respiración entrecortada. Había tenido una pesadilla y, aunque no era nada nuevo en su vida, en esa ocasión había sido distinto. Normalmente, sus sueños se plagaban de imágenes relacionadas con su infancia en Grimmauld Place o escenas grotescas de las muertes de sus amigos o de sus años en Azkaban. Esa noche no era capaz de recordar lo que había soñado, pero sabía que no había sido una de sus pesadillas habituales.

Era culpa de Snape. Hasta el más valiente de los hombres tendría malos sueños después de ser besado por semejante esperpento. No sabía qué mosca le había picado a Quejicus y prefería no averiguarlo. Había sido tan raro. Y desagradable. Sirius pretendía convencerse de que sobre todo había sido desagradable.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levantó y bajó al despacho de su padre. De pequeño había tenido totalmente vetado el paso a esa estancia. Su progenitor pasaba muchas horas al día allí metido, ocupándose de los negocios de la familia y logrando que la fortuna de los Black fuera en aumento. Orion Black fue muchas cosas en su vida, pero siempre tuvo la cabeza bien amueblada. Era inteligente y prudente, pero sabía arriesgar cuando era conveniente. También era un purista convencido y Sirius lo había odiado mucho en el pasado. Su madre era la que siempre hacía los reproches, la que gritaba y despotricaba contra un hijo que no era lo que ella quería que fuese. Su padre, mucho más silencioso y discreto, le daba su apoyo sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

Sirius había pensado mucho en ellos en los últimos tiempos. Grimmauld Place lo ponía melancólico y de cuando en cuando se descubría preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si la vida les hubiera brindado una segunda oportunidad. Quizá jamás se hubiera reconciliado con sus padres, pero tal vez con Regulus sí. Su estúpido hermano menor, que había tenido que cargar con un lastre que no le correspondía y que, sin duda alguna, lo hizo de buen grado.

— ¿Sirius?

Pensaba que se encontraba sólo en casa, así que se llevó un susto de muerte. Al darse media vuelta, vio a Remus bajo el umbral de la puerta, somnoliento y descalzo. Nunca le habían gustado las zapatillas de andar por casa, ni siquiera cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

— ¡Joder, Lunático! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estabas negociando con esos licántropos.

— He vuelto antes de lo que pensaba. Cuando llegué estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte.

— Ya. Pues casi me da un infarto, idiota.

— Lo siento —Remus sonrió y pasó al despacho—. Veo que no puedes dormir.

— Me desvelo bastante a menudo.

Sirius se planteó la conveniencia de contarle lo que Snape había hecho, pero sintió demasiada vergüenza como para animarse a hacerlo. Remus era un buen amigo y podía confiar en él, pero lo de Quejicus fue espantoso. Aún tenía ganas de vomitar. Aunque tal vez pudiera hablarle de él y omitir el beso.

— Snape y Dumbledore han estado aquí esta tarde. No sé qué se traerán entre manos, pero por lo visto Quejicus tenía algo muy importante que comentarle.

— Ya nos enteraremos de lo que nos tengamos que enterar. Dumbledore sabe lo que se hace.

— Sabes que no me fío de Snape.

— Ha cambiado, Sirius. Entiendo tus dudas, pero te aseguro que Severus está de nuestra parte.

— ¡Severus! ¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre?

Remus no respondió y fue sentarse junto a la chimenea. Sirius no toleraba la presencia de Kreacher, pero debía reconocer que el elfo hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo encendidos todos los fuegos de la casa.

— Deberías darle una oportunidad, Canuto.

— ¡Venga ya! Estamos hablando de Quejicus. No merece ninguna oportunidad.

— Es difícil hablar contigo cuando te pones tan cabezota.

— Si sabes que no vas a poder convencerme, no sé para qué lo intentas.

— Me niego a darme por vencido.

— Y luego soy yo el cabezota.

Remus se echó reír y Sirius se acomodó a su lado. Ciertamente no podría volver a pegar ojo en toda la noche, aunque fue muy agradable poder contar con la compañía de un buen amigo. Le alegraba que Remus hubiera aceptado mudarse a Grimmauld Place, pero lo que le hacía inmensamente feliz era recuperar al único amigo de verdad que le quedaba. La ausencia de James dolía tanto como al principio y algunas veces hasta echaba de menos a Peter, esa rata traidora. El destino había sido cruel con los Merodeadores y ahora sólo podía aferrarse a Remus Lupin.

Y esa noche, mientras hablaban sobre los viejos tiempos y reían junto al calor de un buen fuego, Sirius Black se dio cuenta de que tener un solo amigo no era poco. De hecho, era mucho más que lo que tenía en Azkaban y cualquier cosa era mejor que la prisión mágica. Incluso Grimmauld Place con sus visitas de pelo grasiento y lengua viperina.

* * *

**6**

— _Remus, despierta. ¡Remus!_

_Sirius agitó el hombro de su amigo y se sintió aliviado cuando abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando. Tenía que pedirle un favor muy importante y no quería que se enterara nadie más, ni siquiera James o Peter. Había optado por Remus porque sabía que era el único que no haría preguntas. No quería que nadie supiera lo que acababa de pasar y no podía librarse de aquello por sí mismo._

_Estaba nervioso y era vagamente consciente de que el plan que había ideado distaba mucho de ser perfecto. Para empezar, Quejicus podría irse de la lengua y contar por ahí lo que habían estado haciendo, aunque Sirius lo dudaba mucho. ¿Por qué le contaría a nadie que se había dejado follar por su peor enemigo? Los dos tenían mucho que perder con aquel asunto y Snape el que más._

— _¿Qué quieres, Sirius? Es tardísimo._

— _Lunático, tío, tienes que lanzarme un obliviate._

_Eso bastó para que Remus se incorporara en la cama y conjurara una luz bastante más brillante de la cuenta._

— _¿Qué dices?_

— _Lo que has oído. Y baja la intensidad del hechizo, que no quiero que nadie más se entere._

— _¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo a qué viene esto._

— _Necesito que alguien me borre la memoria y sé que tú eres bueno con ese hechizo. Tienes que hacer que se me olvide lo que he hecho en las últimas horas. Es muy importante._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _No puedo decírtelo, Remus._

_Su amigo le miró con suspicacia. Seguramente estaba pensando que había hecho algo malo._

— _No me mires como si hubiera matado a alguien, que no es para tanto._

— _Pues dime qué te pasa y te ayudaré._

— _No puedo, de verdad. Confía en mí, Lunático. Por favor._

_Lupin se tomó su tiempo. Estaba claro que no le gustaba ni un pelo no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero poco a poco se fue ablandando y terminó por suspirar y echar mano de su varita._

— _Está bien. Creo que estás completamente loco, pero te haré el favor._

— _¡Gracias, tío! Muchas gracias._

_Remus Lupin chasqueó la lengua y conjuró el hechizo correspondiente. Sirius había pasado varias horas torturándose, pensando en que podría enfrentar sus acciones, y había fracasado porque estaba demasiado horrorizado para enfrentar nada. Cuando el obliviate impactó contra su cuerpo y el olvido hizo acto de presencia, se convirtió en un chico nuevo y mucho más feliz._

* * *

**7**

Albus Dumbledore hablaba sin parar. Era un brujo poderoso y sentía una gran admiración por él, pero en ocasiones era realmente pesado. Severus hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención a sus palabras y se dedicaba a observar a sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. Todos escuchaban y asentían de cuando en cuando, aunque había un hombre que parecía estar tan aburrido como él.

Sirius Black. ¡Cómo no!

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que hizo aquella gilipollez y el perro pulgoso no había hecho ninguna referencia al respecto pese a que sus caminos se habían cruzado en varias ocasiones. Se mostraba esquivo con él y había renunciado al placer que le proporcionaba un buen intercambio de insultos. Snape podría haberle dicho que no podía borrar el pasado sólo con ignorarlo, pero comprendía que era mejor así.

Severus Snape y Sirius Black se odiaban y punto. Entre ellos no podía existir más relación que esa y, si obviaba el beso, si no recordaba lo que habían hecho tanto tiempo atrás, pues mejor para todos. Había cosas sobre las que era mejor no hablar. Y ellos juntos en el armario de las escobas era una de ellas.

**FIN**

* * *

_Este es el último regalo. Podría haber más, pero Venetrix sólo me dio tres opciones y me he quedado sin ideas. Escribir un Sirius/Severus ha sido una experiencia interesante. Me costó armar el fic, pero en cuanto me puse a ello no tuve más problemas. No estoy muy segura de si ha quedado bien o no, pero ya diréis algo._

_He tomado a __**Sorg-esp**__ como mi esclava personal y quiero volver a darle las gracias por su ayuda. Ya la compensaré de alguna forma ;)_

_El resto de posibles lectores podéis dejarme un review para decirme qué os parece. Me encantan los reviews._

_Me ha gustado mucho participar en el Amigo Invisible Veraniego. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
